From A Table Away
by KayyyReneee
Summary: Brooke and Lucas carry on a two year affair behind Peyton's back. Then one night Brooke learns some shocking truth
1. Chapter 1

**From a Table Away:**

**Brooke, Lucas, Peyton love triangle.**

Setting 5 years after Leyton got married. Brooke never got back together with Julian and after being gone 2 years Leyton moved back to Tree Hill. 5 months after moving back Brooke and Lucas started having an affair.

Haley, Quinn, Alex, and Lauren entered Tric around eight thirty on Thursday night to celebrate Alex's twenty sixth birthday. They grabbed their table near the back and ordered their drinks.

"Hey where's Brooke?" Quinn asked curiously. Brooke and Alex had grown pretty close and Quinn knew Brooke wouldn't miss this party.

"Oh she text me about thirty minutes ago. She said she was running late and she'd be here soon." Alex said before flirting with bartender, her boyfriend Chase.

"Oh." Quinn said sipping her Pina Colada.

Brooke threw her head back and moaned loudly as Lucas filled her completely. She looked down at him and found him looking at her with eyes full of love and passion. His hands went to her hips and he began to move her hips teasingly. She managed a sexy smirk as she let him guide her movements. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest to support her weight.

Lucas thrust up into her as he pulled her down onto his engorged shaft. Brooke began to rotate her hips and Lucas moaned in appreciation at the delicious friction it caused. Their eyes connected and created an intense eroticism between them.

Brooke felt Lucas stroke his hands up from her waist to her breasts and begin to caress them. She moaned again at the sparks of pleasure it brought. She increased the movement of her hips as Lucas moved his right hand to the nape of her neck, pulled her face down to his and kissed her passionately.

He suddenly moved and flipped them over so she was beneath him. Brooke let out a surprised squeal as he did. He picked up the intensity yet again and soon all that could be heard in the room was pleasure filled moans and groans and the sound of their skin meeting.

Both were finally hurtling towards an explosive release. It wouldn't be the first one in they would have had in this union. They had been locked in the hotel room for several hours and had barely stopped to catch their breath.

Lucas reached his release first. His hips took on a life of their own as he practically forced himself into Brooke. Deep, pleasure filled groans fell from his mouth as his release surged deep into her willing body. It had a knock on effect and the feel of him exploding inside her brought on her own orgasm.

Brooke almost screamed her pleasure it was that intense. Her hands went to his back and she wasn't thinking as her fingernails scraped down the firm flesh leaving deep scratch marks as she did. Lucas didn't seem to notice as he rode out the wave of bliss he was experiencing.

They eventually stilled their movements and Lucas collapsed onto the bed beside her on his back. Both of their chests heaved as they tried to regulate their breathing. Brooke curled up beside Lucas and breathed in his scent as he wrapped his arms around her. The fingers of his right hand stroked over the delicately smooth skin of her naked back. Her own right hand was placed over his heart as her fingers danced over the smooth skin of his chest.

They wallowed in the afterglow of another intense secret rendezvous. They had been going on for a while and Brooke and Lucas took every available opportunity to meet in secret and give in to the ever increasing passion the two felt towards each other.

When Brooke wasn't busy at the store, she was with Lucas. Most of the time they spent together, she was underneath him as he brought her unbelievable pleasure. Today had been no exception. Now they lay entwined together as they came back down to earth."I love you Pretty Girl." He said kissing the top of her head. He had a content smile on his face.

"I love you too!" Brooke said with an identical smile. Her eyes drifted to the wall clock and went wide.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she untangled herself from his embrace and jumped up from the bed. "It's eight already!"

Lucas jumped up as well grabbing his pants and pulling them on. He didn't even bother to look for his underwear; there wasn't time.

"I'm late." They both said at the same time. They managed a laugh as they looked at each other.

"I hate rushing out," Brooke pouted. "I wish I could snuggle with you for longer."

"I know, I know,*" Lucas said hugging her to him. She reveled in the feel of her semi-naked petite frame against his own semi-naked muscular one. "This won't be happening too much longer I promise! Soon you'll have me all to yourself."

"Ok." Brooke said softly. They hastily finished getting dressed, shared an intensely passionate kiss and then left the hotel room they secretly met at.

Brooke sped to her house. She had zero time to get ready before meeting the girls at Tric. She changed as fast as she could, touched up her make up, grabbed Alex's present and was back in the car before she knew it.

"Good thing Tric's right down the road." Brooke said to herself as she pulled into the parking lot. She grabbed the gift and headed to the door.

"Hi Terrance." Brooke smiled at the big, black, bouncer.

"Hi Brooke, running late?" Terrance teased. He noticed Brooke was always running late recently.

"Always!" Brooke laughed. She walked into the club and up to the bar.

"You're late Davis!" Chase smiled walking up to serve her.

"I know. I got caught up at work." She lied. She had become an expert at covering her tracks since she and Lucas had been sneaking around.

"The girls are in the back waiting on you. Do you want your usual?" He asked as he gave her a smile.

"You know it!" Brooke grinned. Chase poured her a dirty martini and handed it to her. She was heading to the back of the club when she heard.

"You look beautiful tonight." Brooke whipped her head around as she searched for the familiar voice.

"Lucas?" _What was he doing here_? She thought.

She looked around trying to find him. She nearly dropped her drink when she spotted him. There he was in the corner of Tric, sitting two tables away from the girls; with Peyton.

Brooke felt like her stomach was about to fall out. _What were they doing out together at a romantic dinner_? Lucas had told her that they hadn't been out in months. She watched as he ran his hand up her arm, and then lean in to whisper something in her ear. Brooke was more than shocked.

"Brookeeee!" Squealed Alex walking up to her and hugging her. She began to lead the way towards the table. "Yay! You're finally here!"

"Yeah." Brooke smiled; she quickly glanced back at Lucas and Peyton. The two were in their own world, oblivious to her being Brooke took her seat her eyes drifted towards the two. Lucas had Peyton's hand in his. It was funny, just two days ago he was telling her how much he couldn't stand her.

_Brooke and Lucas were having lunch in Raleigh at their favorite restaurant, Second Empire Restaurant and Tavern. The food was extremely expensive, the wine was the finest in Raleigh, and the Estate was absolutely gorgeous. _

"_So what are you going to have today?" Lucas asked as Brooke glanced over the menu._

"_Hmmm I think I'm going for the, Ginger Marinated Scottish Salmon Salad and the Grilled Latin Spiced Certified Angus Beef Rib eye. What about you?" She smiled setting her menu down. _

"_I'm going to order the, Applewood Bacon Wrapped Key West Shrimp, and Roasted Colorado Rosemary Lamb Loin Chop." he said as he smiled at her, causing her heart to flutter._

"_That sounds good! Baby, can I have a bite of your shrimp when it comes?" Brooke smiled running her foot up his leg._

"_Of course." Lucas laughed as he couldn't stop his body responding to the touch. He couldn't wait to get her into the hotel room later. The waiter quickly came and the two gave him their orders._

"_So what did you tell Peyton?" Brooke asked sipping her wine. Lucas rolled his eyes._

"_I told her I was going to Raleigh for an English teacher's seminar. I'll be so glad when I don't have to tell her anything!" Brooke could tell how frustrated Lucas was. "If it wasn't for Sawyer I would have been gone along time ago! I can't deal with Peyton anymore. Everything's a fight with her. Everyday I wish it was you I married. You who had Sawyer. Not her!" Lucas vented while Brooke sat quietly and listened. She took a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. He moved his hand so his fingers linked through hers._

"_I'm here now." She said softly bring it up to her lips to kiss. He managed to smile softly at her as she did._

_The two ate their dinner and Lucas paid the bill. They then got a room for the night at the Carolina Inn. It was one of the most prestigious hotels in Chapel Hill. Neither Brooke nor Lucas cared as they lost themselves in each other in their endless rounds of passion. They never got much sleep, if any, when they were together for the night. Their time together was too short and too precious for that._

_Lucas currently had Brooke pinned up against the hotel room door. His lips devoured hers as she clung onto him to keep her upright. Her legs felt like they were made out of Jell-o and her breathing was coming in pants. Her hands stroked up the expanse of his shirt covered back. She brought them to his chest and deftly opened the buttons. She had to remind herself not to just rip his shirt open. Peyton would only get suspicious if she did._

_She felt his hands on the zipper of her dress. He quickly pulled it down and within seconds her dress was in a crumpled heap on the floor. His shirt quickly followed and then Brooke moved her hands to the waistband of his dress pants. Her nimble fingers had his belt, button and zipper open in the blink of an eye and his pants were pooled at his feet._

_He maneuvered his feet out of his shoes and then kicked his trousers off completely. Then his hands practically ripped Brooke's underwear from her body. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and almost threw her onto the invitingly soft mattress. He pulled his underwear and socks off before helping Brooke out of her severely high shoes._

_He joined her on the bed and covered her slender, petite frame with his toned, muscular one. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he gripped his shaft, positioned himself and thrust into her in several teasing strokes. The final one had him filling her completely and she arched towards him as she moaned loudly. He took the opportunity to lower his lips to her left nipple and he teased it relentlessly, making her arch further and whimper in pleasure._

_He began to thrust intensely into her and Brooke couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly. Her body began to instinctively move with him and they were soon hurtling towards the bliss they desperately craved. It never took them long to reach it when they felt like this. They had teased each other far too much all day to take things slow._

_Lucas felt her tightening around his shaft and knew she was about to explode. Sure enough, a few almost animalistic thrusts later, Brooke fell apart beneath him. He watched as she surrendered to the bliss he was creating. The moans that fell from her lips only increased his desire and he somehow managed to increase the force and speed of his thrusts._

_Several minutes later, Brooke's release was coming to an end, just as Lucas was reaching his own. Brooke felt like a pile of boneless flesh as Lucas took control of her body and rode out his climax. He groaned loudly as his release exploded into her. It seemed forever before it ended and then he collapsed on top of Brooke and she embraced him lovingly._

As Brooke watched the couple she couldn't help but think of how happy they looked. Lucas still looked very much in love with her. To her it looked like all he had told her was a pack of lies.

"Where have you been lately Brooke?" Brooke was brought out of her reminiscing by the sound of Haley's voice. Her head snapped over to Haley.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Brooke knew exactly what Haley meant. Anytime she wasn't at her store she was with Lucas. She'd alienated all her friends to be with him. _How could I have been so stupid?_ Brooke thought to herself.

"I can hardly get you on the phone and you haven't been over to the house in weeks. Jamie and Lydia have been asking about you. Even Nathan has noticed something is up." Haley told her full of concern.

"Oh I've just been really busy trying to get the new line together. I've sort of hit a designer's block." She lied. Brooke heard Peyton's giggle and her attention shifted back over to the other table.

She studied Peyton's appearance. She had let her hair get long again, and let her wild curls come back. She had her make up done up nice and had a beautiful black dress on. A black dress Brooke knew, because she had designed it. She looked nothing like what Lucas had been going on and on about.

"_Brooke you're so beautiful," Lucas said watching her get ready for their night out. Brooke watched as his clearly hungry gaze ran over her body and she couldn't help but smile. "Nothing like Peyton. She hasn't put make up on or done her hair in weeks!"_

"_I'm sure she still looks pretty. Peyton was never one to wear lots of make up." Brooke huffed. She always felt kinda bad about putting Peyton down. As far as she knew Peyton had no idea about her and Lucas._

"_No you don't get it Brooke. She's totally let her self go. She just bums around wearing sweats." Lucas told her with a sigh as his eyes wandered over Brooke's exquisite figure._

"_I'm sorry Lucas." Brooke said standing up and walking over to him. She sat in his lap wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head down on his chest._

_She shifted slightly and brought her lips to his throat. She began to trail feather light kisses up the column of his throat and over his stubbled jaw, before bringing her lips to his. She kissed him gently and lovingly and he quickly made it intense and almost ferocious with passion. It turned into another night where they had ended up running late as they gave into the urges they both felt._

That was obviously a lie. Peyton had never looked better!

"Are you ok?" Alex asked Brooke softly.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Brooke asked as she turned her attention to Alex.

"I noticed you staring at Lucas," Alex said quietly as Brooke started blushing. "I haven't told anyone you know. I would never do that to you."

"I know." She said softly. She even managed a weak smile.

"I thought you said he was leaving her." Alex looked over as Lucas leaned across the table to kiss Peyton. Brooke fought back the tears.

"I thought he was. That's what he told me." Brooke said in a whisper. She felt like her heart was being ripped out; yet again.

"I'm sorry." Alex said sympathetically.

"Yeah me too," Brooke watched as the two practically had sex at the table. This was too much for her to take. "Excuse me."

Brooke got up from the table and made her way to the bar. She needed to put some distance between them and her.

"I need a shot of tequila now!" she told Chase sitting down. He poured her the drink.

"Brooke what's going on?" he frowned. He noticed the sad look on her face.

"Nothing alcohol can't help." She threw back the shot, "Another!" Chase hesitantly poured her another shot of tequila. Brooke drowned it too.

"That's better!" She sighed.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Brooke took a deep breath and stood up walking back to the table. She tried to act normal and engage in the conversations everyone was having, but every few minutes her attention would drift towards Lucas.

The way he was acting with her was nothing like what he'd been telling Brooke. The chemistry was still there. He looked like he couldn't wait to get her home and have his way with her. Like he had with Brooke a few hours earlier.

Alex's party ended and Brooke walked past Lucas and Peyton; once again without being noticed. She went out to her BMW and sat there waiting for the two to walk out.

Thirty minutes later they were all over each other as Lucas led Peyton to his truck. He leaned her up against the passenger door and kissed her passionately.

It was clear now to Brooke that things really weren't as bad as Lucas had made out and that things were definitely getting better between the two. For the past two years it appeared that there relationship was done, but she guessed it wasn't. Then she heard those three little words he'd been saying to her.

"I love you!"

"I love you too Lucas." Peyton said as they got in the car.

Brooke let her tears fall as they pulled away. She was done! She was done with all of it. It didn't matter what Lucas had to say, what his excuse was. She'd seen it all, she'd seen the truth. From a table away!


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to continue this into a on going story...its now called When We Collide and is up and going...please visit my page and continue to read this!

thanks to everyone who reveiw and read this it means a lot!

KAY (:


End file.
